toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Suu
Suu (スー Sū) is a Slime, an amoeba-like creature that can change shape and color without effort, and the fourth to join the group. Her basic shape is a glob with two dark eyespots that tend to glow like cat's eyes when backlit, and with a single pseudopod on top, which she can use to read peoples' thoughts and feelings on contact.13 Her race is a type of liminal currently not fully classified under the Accord (making her an "illegal alien"), and she enters Kimihito's home without permission or Ms. Smith's knowledge; the rest of the household (mostly Papi) take pity on her and want her to stay. Ms. Smith rejects any connection with her (thus avoiding any and all responsibility), but leaves her in the house anyway. It is impossible to determine her age or if gender actually applies to her. In her first appearance, she took the appearance of a young woman and mimicked the other girls' behavior in a successful attempt to show friendliness. Her size varies with her water content; when holding only a small amount of water, Suu will have the appearance of a young teenager, and will become taller and more mature looking as she takes in more water, although contact with too much water can result in the dissolution of her body's cohesion and possible death. Different types of water affect Suu differently: Hard water makes her super-intelligent31 and sea water makes her super-maternal;361 if Suu wears a special waterproof full-body suit, she is able to enter water.35 On two occasions she has grown to giant-size, with a corresponding increase in her intelligence, by accidentally ingesting certain chemicals: first when she was knocked into some illegally dumped nutrients by a rampaging Kii,20, then after she was injected with liminal Royal Jelly while being trying to protect Kimihito from another giant-sized slime liminal.54 Suu usually wears a raincoat and boots (given to her by Kimihito) out of necessity. This is because any other clothes will get soaked in slime, and all small objects will pass through her membrane skin and stay suspended in her body fluid.9 The only time when Suu can be dangerous is when she is severely dehydrated—then she will attack anybody to gather their sweat and other fluids; this will usually end up as some kind of sexual assault on the other girls10 (later, she learns to use these assaults for her own advantage, and her favorite assault target is Rachnera). Any "attacks" on Kimihito seem to be more affectionate rather than out of actual need for water, and ever since her nursing of him when he caught a cold, Kimihito has become very fond of Suu as well. At first she didn't speak, usually using her top tentacle to determine feelings (showing either empathic or telepathic ability), and there was some confusion about her ability to understand spoken language, but later she speaks and under the influence of toxins gets downright chatty (and even venomous).25 While Suu remains silent or speaks on monosyllables (copying the other girls) most of the time, she has on occasion had quite lengthy and intelligent conversations with Kimihito. Suu often plays with Papi, and their combined energy can leave the others completely out of breath. She and Papi are schooled by the others, on a daily basis, with a different member of the household teaching each day. They rank Rachnera first as she not only teaches well and knows a lot, but she is easy and fun to interact with. Kimihito and Mero rank second as they are simply counted as 'nice'. Centorea is ranked third due to her strict nature, and Miia falls dead last due to her inept teaching methods and lack of enthusiasm combined with her own lack of knowledge. In Chapter 54, The President of an as-yet-unnamed corporation states that slimes "are a species that split up over and over...Apparently dividing into nutrient and gathering individual slimes. Then their strengths and experiences are mixed to produce further offspring. They keep dividing to produce stronger individual slimes that even amongst other slimes...Suu has gained an extraordinary amount of experience."54 He goes on to say that if Suu were ever to be absorbed by another slime, "Most likely...Suu would be broken down...Everything unique about Suu will be absorbed and she'll be gone." Suu proves her devotion to Kimihito when she battles a giant-sized slime that had escaped from The President's corporation and taken on a humanoid form similar to hers.54 After absorbing another liminal's royal jelly, Suu herself grows to giant-size and wins the battle with some help from Kimihito and Rachnera, but when Kimihito is absorbed inside the other slime, Suu sacrifices herself to save him. However, before she can be completely absorbed, Kimihito is able (in a totally unique fashion) to save and rescue her core, which contains everything about her including her consciousness and personality.55 She refers to Kimihito as Master (マスター Masutā). Category:People Category:Toons Category:Slimes Category:Liminals Category:Monsters